Give them my regards
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: When a loved one is about to pass on, what you always wanted to say but never had the courage to, comes out...(ONE SHOT)


**Give them my regards...**  
  
Hello there this is a one shot that came to me yesterday, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
The song Featured is "Through her eyes" by Dream Theatre, you may remember it as the song that you hear during the credits at the end of the "History of Trunks" Movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She dipped her small and wrinkled cupped hands into the basin of warm water, scooping up the fluid she held her breath before splashing it over her face, placing her hands down on the basins rim she allowed the water to drip down her skin.  
  
Breathing out through her mouth with eyes shut she begged the tears in her throat to stay at bay, she didn't want to cry, and there would be plenty of time for that soon enough.

"Why does it hurt so much please stop hurting me" she begged herself helplessly, fearing the emotional torture she was putting herself through would make she ill.  
Pan reached over pulling her face towel from the thin, silver towel rack on the wall, patting it against her wrinkled skin at first then leaving it against it, sucking in a breath through the fabric to suppress the tears.  
  
Drying her skin off she then brushed her grey streaked raven hair, leaving the bathroom she picked up and slipped on her thick warm overcoat and around her neck her green thick scarf.  
  
"You stay put ok." She said to her overweight black and white cat as he lounged comfortable on the green recliner in the living room. Pan smiled softly at her long time companion then headed for the front door and as she was about to reach out to grasp the black door knob, she glanced down at a photo frame sitting on bench beside the door.  
  
She sighed sadly as she gazed upon it; reaching out she gentle draped her finger tips across the glass, seeing the smiling face of a youthful Uub staring back at her, her beloved deceased husband.

_She never really had a chance  
On that fateful moonlit night  
Sacrificed without a fight  
A victim of her circumstance _

She shook her head, sadly turning away she opened the front door and instantly the cold wind entered accompanied by flakes of snow, stepping out she closing the door shut and huddled her chin into the scarf so her lips were hidden beneath it.  
  
Hastily she jogged to her air car parked on the side of the house, receiving that call this morning was a shock and she knew time was running out, Bulma Two sounded hysterical on eth phone and she couldn't image how bad she could be now.  
  
"Hold on, just hold on a little longer" She prayed slipping into the air car and shutting the door quickly to avoid the snow getting in, starting the car she turned on the heating immediately and drove off swiftly toward the highway, the quickest way into the city.

_Now that I've become aware  
And I've exposed this tragedy  
A sadness grows inside of me  
It all seems so unfair _

The highway wasn't crowded thankfully, the relief she felt from this almost allowed the tears hidden beneath her coal eye to fall, again she held them for she promised herself she wouldn't cry, not yet and not until she saw him. Focusing on the windshield wipers pushed the snow off and away from her field of view to distract herself, it wasn't long after when she spotted the off ramp.

_I am learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes_

Bulma Two sat in the waiting room anxiously, her knees firmly together and a tear soaked hanky covering her mouth, her complexion and facial presents was like the original Bulma reincarnated, it frightened Pan how much she looked like Bulma, like the resemblance between her uncle Goten and grandfather Goku  
  
She wasn't sobbing now but her eyes were glassed over just waiting for an excuse to start again, she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes and slowly turning to face it it. There stood Pan in the hallway watching her from a distance curiously and awaiting to be acknowledged.  
  
Bulma Two stood up slowly with her knees and feet still clenched together, she started jogging up to Pan with her arms open and once there Pan also opened her arms catching the young woman in a strong embrace, Bulma 2 sobbed carelessly onto the snow covered shoulder of Pan's coat.  
  
"It's alright let it all out dear" Pan said soothingly to her, gently stroking the woman's green blue hair with her gloved hand and careful to not embrace her too tightly, due to Bulma Twos large protruding stomach of her 7 month pregnancy.  
  
"I can't live if he dies Miss Son, I cant if he goes he (sniff) is the legs that support my body from falling (sniff) he is my father!" She sobbed uncontrollably, her body jumping with every sob and staggered breath.

Pan nodded and gently pulled herself away to look into the woman's eyes.

"Where is he, what room is he in?" She inquired, of all people she never expected to receive a call form this woman who she had never met only to find out she was Trunks daughter.  
  
"He is in 17B and he is sniff waiting for you Miss Son" she Responded, wiping her nose and eyes with the dark blue hanky in her hand, stepping aside she allowed room for the 97 year old Pan to move past.  
  
Patting Bulma Two's hand gently Pan brushed past and heading down the short hallways of the hospitals private wing and after only a short walk and observation of the rooms she past she found it, 17B printed in black letters across a silver board.  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat as she stepped toward it and with her hand already up and ready hand push the door open, it was hard for her to believe that she was about to see him and in here of all placed, a man she considered to be invincible since their childhood.  
  
Her gloved fingers touched the door with her ample strength beyond her years; it took only the tips of them to open the heavy swinging door.

_Just beyond the churchyard gates  
Where the grass is overgrown  
I saw the writing on her stone  
I felt like I would suffocate _

The first thing she noticed upon opening it was the sound of a heart monitor, looking inside she saw the window blinds were shut and the room was a little dark, only the lights from the equipment that surrounded the bed were visible in the small, nicely decorated private room.  
  
And then she saw him, it had been forty years since their last encounter but she recognized him instantly, even with the oxygen mask over his mouth and grey patches through his lavender hair, she approached him slowly with her arms folded against her chest.  
  
Coming to his bedside she looked up at the heart monitor above his head which also monitors blood pressure and oxygen, the heart beat was slow and faint as she expected it to be.  
  
She filled with pity to know it was really him lying there helplessly in a hospital bed, he had been like this for almost two months now and the vision was disturbing to her.   
  
"I am glad... that.... you came... Bulma called you I trust?" She heard a faint voice utter; looking back to him she found that he was awake though his eyes remained shut his breathing rate had increased.

She smiled and stepped closer to the bed.

"Hello to you old friend, been a while since I last saw you and I only wish it could have been under better circumstances" she said pulling a nearby chair closer to the bed and sitting down.

"And yes I met her outside, she looks so much like your mother and you named her Bulma as well" Pan commented, smiling gently to him, her deep smile lines stretching with her lips.  
  
"Yes she is as beautiful as she was". He said inhaling air through the oxygen mark, when he exhaled the clear rubber fogged up. Reaching up slowly he grasped a hold of the nose part with a shaky palm and pushed it up clumsily onto his forehead and away from his mouth. Pan didn't think it was wise but avoided arguing with him, their time was limited and was sure he knew it as much as she did.  
  
"I hope you realize you are taking a risk doing that" she said to him, placing her bag down onto the tiled floor she tried to seem relaxed.  
  
Trunks chuckled.

"This coming from Pan the biggest risk taker known to man" His voice scratched out through his slow moving lips, is eyes sluggishly open with a gentle gaze.  
  
Looking into his face filled with deep lines and many sun spots that had caused the cancer in him to develop in the first place, he had managed to keep most of his lavender hair even if it mixed with grey now, his weight however had declined to an almost skeletal state and the pain he experienced was deep.  
  
"Well maybe in the past but now im just trying to keep up with it all, it gets harder as you get older you know" She said chuckling, her voice also slightly scraping as it passed through her throat.

_In loving memory of our child  
So innocent, eyes open wide  
I felt so empty as I cried  
Like part of me had died _

"Your telling me, but to be honest (cough) you haven't changed a bit to me (cough), (COUGH)" Trunks said through heavy coughing, unable to suppress it as it became severe  
  
Pan reached over for the oxygen mask from his forehead to put it back over his mouth, just as her hand touched it Trunks reached up grabbing her wrist with what strength he had left, his wrinkled fingers and arm quivering as he held on.  
  
"No... I don't... don't want you to see me like this. "he said forcefully, his eyes clenched shut as pain started to circulate in his body, the doctors he couldn't stop it from hurting with any medications and to say the least they were shocked at how long he had lasted to now, in some instances Trunks wished death would just come along.  
  
Pan released the mask and clutched his quivering arm to lay it gently on the blanket beside his body, his pain started to take full circle and teeth bared tighter with every slow beat of his heart, Pan watched helplessly as someone she loved squabbled silently in pain.

"I wish we could be back there with my grandfather, my father and your father and just think about how much I miss it I want to cry, I always miss those days when you and I were young Trunks" she admitted after his pain had subsided, bowing her head to hide the grief that was in her face from him.

_I am learning all about my life  
By looking through her eyes._

Trunks looked to her, his emotionless expression taking on a questioning one along with curiosity; Pan had always been in his thoughts throughout his marriage to another. He could feel the cancer eating away at him, his strong ability to sense ki even at his age warned him his body was dying quicker and quicker.  
  
"Pan...how come we never fell in love?" he asked her un-expectantly, his face plastered in its questioning way as he awaited her to look back up at him.

_And as her image  
Wandered through my head  
I wept just like a baby  
As I lay awake in bed _

Pan slowly dragged her heavy head to look back up to him, his unchanged ice blue eyes staring into her unchanged coal ones, the very question that was on the tip of her tongue her entire adult life had been asked, reaching over she took a hold of his weakened hand from the mattress and held it tightly in her own two.  
  
"...I don't know but I want to know... I want to know why so much why Trunks." she said with tears welling up in her eyes, she knew he would only ask her such a question if the end was near, the thought made her grip his hand tighter.

_And I know what it's like  
To lose someone you love  
And this felt just the same _

A smile filled his wrinkled lips, the tube leading through his nostril to his lungs tilting to one side and he didn't say anything at first, but then the smile faded and he frowned and his eyes become alert.  
  
"It time to go Pan, don't wait until im gone to let it out." He asked and almost begging her, his fingers slowly loosening their grip on hers and his left eye starting to droop shut.  
  
Pans lips quivered and immediately followed by a sob, sucking the tears back in she had one more thing to say to him, even though it wasn't what she dreamed of say to him.

_She wasn't given any choice  
Desperation stole her voice  
I've been given so much more in life  
I've got a son, I've got a wife _

"Give them my regards Trunks... tell them I miss them beyond anything" she said, tears over spilling from her lower lids, dripping onto her skin and running down her deep wrinkles.  
  
".... I will Panny...I will" he uttered slowly and faintly, his right eyes closing and the grip of his fingers loosening into dead weight, his hand dropped like a stone from hers onto the blankets beside him.

_I had to suffer one last time  
To grieve for her and say goodbye  
Relive the anguish of my past  
To find out who I was at last _

Pan watched his face and grimiced when blood started to flow in reverse out his nasal tube and then the beeping of the heart monitor stopped, turning into a flat line.

Pans heavy tears flowed to their full extant, her empty hand felt cold without his to hold for she was truly alone now, the last of the great generation that helped defend the earth in its last epic battle all those years ago again..

_The door has opened wide  
I'm turning with the tide  
Looking through her eyes _

Trunks was gone, the son of Vegeta and last air to the throne of the sayajin race had gone to another place... forever.

------------------------------------   
  
At first, he expected it to be like the movies, the bright white light that everyone says you walk toward.  
  
"That was the biggest bullshit I don't see a white... hold on a second" Trunks said to himself, his voice, it wasn't the voice of an old mans that he heard every morning for the past 50 years, his voice was that of a young man.  
  
It was all black and then he realized his eyelids were in fact closed... slowly he opened them when he felt a small draft flap his hair against his cheeks. His hair... it was longer as it was the cut he had when he was in his youth, he ran a hand through it and found it was indeed the same ear length style he used to have. His eyelids finally opened fully and he glanced around himself and the horizon, it was daylight as though it was an early sunset and he was surrounded with a thick covering of fog. No wait...they were clouds!  
  
He lifted an eyebrow then glanced down at his body; he was dressed in a black tank top and dark grey cargo pants.  
  
"How...how has this happened?" he asked himself, staring at the rejuvenated skin of his hands and arms, feeling his cheeks with the tips of his fingers to find the skin smooth and tight against his bones. Feeling this he glances around at the surroundings, he was high in the heaves with a single coiling grey/blue footpath that seemed to float in mid air with out the assistance of foundations or beams.  
  
Trunks blinked, and then gasped when he realized where he was. Somewhere that only one other person he knew had ever been and that other person was Goku.

"Snake way... im on snake way but how?" he almost shouted, not that he was ungrateful because he was allowed to keep his body and to the deceased that way the greatest gift.  
  
"Sooo... you made it after all" A voice uttered from behind, Trunks gasped at the words that he heard and knew instantly who there maker was.  
  
Slowly he turned his muscular youthful body with his eyes falling upon the figure behind him, his mouth still hanging ajar as his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"Father?" he said, staring at the familiar mug of Vegeta standing on snake way several meters away, above his head hovered a transparent halo.  
  
"Yes... who did you think it was boy?" Vegeta snapped in his usual manner.

Trunks blinked.  
  
"I didn't think I would find you here, of all people father to be allowed to keep his body" Trunks said walking forward toward Vegeta, stopping when they were a foots distance apart.  
  
"Huh! Did you think only that fool Kackarot would get here, I had my words with King Yemma and he agreed" Vegeta stated, turning his back to Trunks.

Trunks shook his had with humor.

"That is not the reason dad you did well by the earth too, King Yemma knows that better than anyone" Trunks said with a smile. Vegeta didn't respond as his son stepped closer.

"I'm so glad to see you again, you have no comprehension of just how much" he added, continuing to smile to Vegetas back, the man dressed in his dark brown leather jacket and black leather pants, to see his father young again brought an unspeakable glee along with seeing and feeling young himself.  
  
"Hmph" Vegeta huffed and began walking away down snake way with his arms folded against his chest.  
  
Trunks jogged forward catching up him, wishing Pan could be with him here to see him too... she would have loved it so much, he suddenly remembered.  
  
"By the way, Panny send her regards" Trunks said, smirking to himself with his eyes forward.

Vegeta snorted a chuckle.  
  
"Gohan's brat...still alive and kicking after all this time." he uttered, continuing to walk down snake way with Trunks by his side, he was silent for several moments and trunks became curious  
  
"Where are we going?" He inquired, noting the bright sun like light that they were walking toward, wondering where his father was leading him and why.  
  
"We are going to see the others they have been waiting for you, I lost the coin toss with Gohan so they sent me to come and fetch you." Vegeta answered, the pair continuing to walk toward the bright light that sat waiting for them a portion of snake way.  
  
"Why didn't Goku come and get me then?" Trunks asked turning to his father, his hands swinging gently in tune with his manly stride. Vegeta smirked wishing he were in Gokus place.  
  
"He has important business on earth, you will see him soon..." he answered.

The pair walked until their bodies vanished in the bright warm light, the legacy of the sayajin was ending, two former princes striding away to where the eternal afterlife would take them.

Would the earth survive without Goku and his noble band of defenders?, Pan was the last of the generation who defended earth left, however sayajin blood was strong an it passes on multiple generations over a long period of time before being distinguished...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi there. I hope you all enjoyed it; let me know what you though via review!


End file.
